ocalanfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
B. ECONOMICISMO
Me refiro a aqueles pontos de vista que consideram o nascimento do capitalismo como resultado natural do desenvolvimento econômico. Neste sentido, o marxismo reduziu-se a uma espécie de economicismo eis que tentou estudá-lo somente como se fosse um modelo econômico. A economia política foi colocada quase que como o eixo central das ciências sociais justificando cientificamente outros fatos vinculados a vida econômica, como ocorre com a formação do Estado moderno. Que o capital, ou seja a acumulação de lucros, seja obtido por meio de uma abusiva política de preços do mercado desempenhou um importante papel no desenvolvimento deste ponto de vista. Assim surge uma corrente na qual seria possível o desenvolvimento capitalista às margens da história, da sociedade, do poder e, no fim, às margens da civilização. Paradoxalmente, aqueles que mais presumem do anticapitalismo e supostamente lutam contra ele lhe deram uma relevância que não lhe corresponde. Pode-se entender aos defensores da economia política inglesa, país de origem do capitalismo e é lógico que irão apresentá-lo como o modelo geral. É mais do que significativo que Karl Marx concentre suas críticas neste modelo, mas o que é verdadeiramente lamentável é que a sua obra tenha ficado inconclusa e que seus seguidores o tenham convertido em uma caricatura. A deficiência mais básica de Marx pode ser o fato de que não tenha analisado de forma sistemática a relação entre poder, Estado e capitalismo, em que pese sua tentativa de delimitar o papel da ideologia. São sólidas e importantes suas análises sobre a mentalidade do capitalismo, mas equivoca-se ao tomar como ponto de partida o positivismo, a ideologia iluminista, que já havia sido consolidada há muito tempo no âmbito intelectual. Estava convencido de que a ciência social era como a física; não lhe cabiam dúvidas disso, mas foi este enfoque tornou estéril esse valioso trabalho que é O Capital que, precisamente por esta razão, tem sido interpretado mais como um texto religioso que como um trabalho científico. O mesmo ocorre com os trabalhos de seus discípulos. A interpretação de Lênin sobre o imperialismo, o capitalismo monopolista, o Estado e a revolução tampouco é capaz de superar a filosofia da Ilustração. Da mesma forma, em que pese as muitas ideias benéficas, o fato de que não se tenha conseguido propor a superação da modernidade capitalista é um fator principal para o fracasso da experiência soviética. As interpretações anarquistas sobre o capitalismo também são em sua maioria econômicas ao considerar que este será destruído se é condenado e criticado no plano econômico. Trata-se de concepções viciadas de positivismo: “a ciência possui leis; se a economia é uma ciência também tem suas leis e, segundo elas, o capitalismo é um sistema que não pode sobreviver às crises geradas por ele”. O que deve-se fazer é acelerar o funcionamento destas leis e, no final, o capitalismo será destruído e o comunismo triunfará!” É no fundamento destes pontos de vista que encontra-se uma definição errônea da realidade social. A sociedade responde a uma sistemática que funciona às margens do que é previsto pelas ideologias da Ilustração, pode-se considerar, inclusive, como caótica. A sociedade e, consequentemente, suas estruturas mentais, institucionais e, inclusive, as econômicas, bem como seu funcionamento geralmente caótico, diferem qualitativamente das definições que nela realizam as ciências denominadas como positivas e, por tanto, deve ser analisada sob diferentes perspectivas e que, consequentemente, desempenhem as ações correspondentes. Considerando estas críticas se compreenderá melhor a conexão entre a economia e o capital, ou seja a ordem do capital. Por mais que pareça paradoxal, o primeiro que devemos fazer é não considera ao capitalismo como uma economia. Se Max Weber tivesse interpretado ao capitalismo como uma seita ao invés de valorizá-lo como o fez em A ética protestante e o espírito do capitalismo poderia tê-lo explicado melhor. Fernand Braudel, por sua parte, também explica o nascimento do capitalismo a partir do monopólio dos preços do mercado (22). Tratam-se de importantes análises assim como as de Marx, mas todos caem na estrita explicação econômica como se essa fosse obrigatória, esta é sua deficiência básica. Analisar o capitalismo como um regime político nos permite conhecer melhor o significado que possui a renda, por mais que seja igualmente importante não reduzir tudo somente ao poder e ao Estado, quero dizer que não deve-se pular do economicismo a análise somente do poder. Para mim, o capitalismo vêm de uma tradição mais antiga, desde que se organiza, em seus primórdios, militar, política e culturalmente para usurpar os valores sociais, especialmente por meio da acumulação material, até chegar a ser a formação social dominante na Europa a partir do século XVI. Também poderíamos descrever o surgimento do capitalismo como o elo moderno da tradição de usurpação dos valores correspondentes à mulher-mãe pelo homem-forte e o grupo de bandidos ladrões e criminais que o acompanham. O capitalismo é a ação dos grupos que desenvolveram a inteligência ficcional em conveniência com o Estado (23), primeiro em Gênova, Florença e Veneza, ou seja, as principais cidades-estado italianas, depois na Holanda e na Inglaterra. Funcionam como seitas que demonstram grande destreza ao lançar as redes e prender boas presas utilizando o dinheiro e inovações que se introduzem na atividade econômica e que usurpam valores jogando com os preços do mercado (24), estendendo-se pelo mundo todo e não deixando de usar a força quando for necessário. Estes grupos em alguns lugares são as dinastias, a aristocracia e, em outros, a burguesia. A única e importante diferença com os bandidos da Antiguidade e da Idade Média encontra-se em que sua base de atuação é, principalmente, as cidades que estão unidas a autoridade estatal e mantém oculta, em um segundo plano, a força. Obtêm ganâncias seguindo as regras que aparentemente tem a economia aproveitando de sua inteligência e do capital inicial. Se examina-se de forma correta a histporia do capital verá-se-á que tudo se sucede como em um conto. Contudo, nas guerras coloniais, onde realizou-se a acumulação originária, não houveram regras econômicas. Portugal, Espanha, Holanda, Inglaterra e França e, antes, Veneza e Gênova, conseguiram acumular capital fazendo uso unicamente da força. Não é nada fácil demonstrar esta realidade, tanto nos mercados dos países próximos quanto nos terrenos coloniais. Dos “quarenta ladrões” saíram os senhores e os amos; somente a moda fez com que os “quarenta ladrões” modernos recebessem o nome de “senhores burgueses” e foi assim como as disciplinas denominadas como “ciências econômicas” exercessem uma de suas funções fundamentais: ocultar a essência do assunto. As teorias que melhor consigam maquiar estes assuntos serão tratadas e premiadas como obras de referência. Nenhuma ciência como a dos fenômenos econômicos há tergiversado tanto a realidade. A maior desviação da mente ficcional é encontrada no âmbito da economia política capitalista. A modernidade capitalista é o único sistema em que se permite o luxo de elevar tamanha falsidade à categoria científica. A economia, ou seja o fornecimento de bens materiais, é o problema fundamental dos seres vivos, é o material da realização da evolução. A sobrevivência dos seres vivos só é possível porque estes obtêm do seu meio-ambiente os bens que seu sistema digestivo e seu metabolismo necessitam. É uma regra universal que a evolução seja garantida graças a diversidade e o equilíbrio entre as espécies, impedindo que o aumento de umas coloque em perigo outras. Assim, impede-se que os ratos se reproduzam excessivamente e acabem com as plantas, o mesmo ocorre com as ovelhas, as cabras, o gado em geral em relação aos seus predadores carnívoros. Por que funciona assim a evolução natural? A resposta pode-se apreciar nas suas consequências. A razão fundamental está em garantir a continuidade e o desenvolvimento do sistema dos seres vivos. É isto a ferocidade ou a justiça da natureza? Este é outro assunto a ser debatido, igualmente se é produto de uma inteligência profunda ou está relacionado com o ser primitivo, ou se pode-se considerar algo mais metafísico. Trata-se de questões significativas, relativas à universalidade, que correspondem a uma inteligência analítica mas que, também, podem estar vinculadas à existência. A melhor resposta que se pode dar a estas perguntas é que a revolução sempre busca a eficiência. De alguma forma pode-se dizer que ela é vigiada pela universalidade através da eficiência e da perfeição no transcurso do tempo. Do contrário, como poderíamos explicar a evolução até o ser humano e sua peculiar forma de sociedade? Se os leões e o gado tomassem conta de tudo a vida seria reduzida aos primitivos musgos; porém, a evolução chegou até o ser humano quem deu um salto com a ciência e a ética. O que isto significa? Piedade e justiça! A essência deste princípio pode ser expressada como: “as ovelhas e os lobos conviveriam se pudessem pensar da mesma forma (25)”. Isto esconde uma característica do universo: é possível essa coexistência fraterna entre o lobo e o cordeiro? O ser humano tem demonstrado ser possível; por tanto, pensar e agir considerando que não correto que o homem é o lobo para homem (26), o princípio da ferocidade do capitalismo é algo irrenunciável para os seres humanos. Deve-se ter em conta que, em algum momento as ovelhas e os lobos tiveram uma mesma origem, foram o mesmo em um tempo anterior, foram-se diferenciando-se depois. Por que não se pode realizar o caminho inverso em direção à uma relação fraternal? Teoricamente isto é possível e podem dar-se muitos exemplos. Digo isto porque não há sentido em que o capitalismo utilize exemplos de ferocidade muito limitados em número na evolução como pretexto para justificar seu nascimento. A evolução que deveria servir de exemplo é a das primeiras plantas marinhas aos musgos terrestres e, após, às grandes árvores criando, assim, um rico sistema de animais herbívoros que não devoram-se entre si. Por acaso deveríamos rechaçar estes exemplos e não considerá-los para a formação da vida dos seres humanos porque são apresentados pelo capitalismo como um câncer na evolução? Na evolução natural não há fatos que confirmem as teorias sobre o surgimento do capitalismo, mas há outros que vem sendo contrários a elas. O aumento constante de um exército de empregados para obrigá-los a trabalhar por um salário baixo é um exemplo contrário da evolução natural. Por sua parte, entra no campo biológico que o ser humano, enquanto persegue todos os processos evolutivos em seu organismo, tome a iniciativa de sua existência com base na socialização, um fato categórico que sempre deve-se ter presente é de que a interpretação científica não esteja contagiada pela religião do positivismo. Em minha Defesa, Sociologia da Liberdade tratarei esta característica da espécie humana, bem como sua capacidade de eleição, livre escolha e juízo ético (27). Também, procurarei demonstrar porquê devemos colocar a vida da civilização na categoria de “ou você pertence a alcateia dos leões ou ao rebanho das ovelhas”, relação que embasa da excessiva urbanização, conjuntamente com as hierarquias, as classes sociais e os focos de poder e do Estado, que crescem tal qual tumores cancerígenos. Enquanto isso assumirei, também, o progresso rítmico do desenvolvimento social em consonância com a evolução natural. Pode-se dizer que a origem deste tipo de acontecimentos ou desviações (por exemplo o canibalismo) pode estar relacionado, pelo menos parcialmente, com a evolução e que se pode interpretar como uma doença ou uma anomalía da evolução do ser humano enquanto espécie. Deve-se considerar que o ritmo natural da evolução não é esse e é essencial interpretá-lo como o princípio fundamental da vida. Por outro lado, por mais que seja um trabalho encomendado aos acadêmicos, deve-se determinar que não se pode construir um sistema social, a segunda natureza, a partir destas anomalias da civilização e, concretamente, de seu período capitalista, porque isso iria supor a anulação da nossa concepção social. A interpretação de Fernand Braudel sobre o nascimento do capitalismo fundamenta-se em uma ampla observação e comparação, trazendo claridade metodológica ao realizar uma proposição integral da história, da sociedade, do poder, da civilização, da cultura e do desenvolvimento espacial, mantendo uma atitude prudente frente das perspectivas positivistas. Karl Marx, por sua parte, toma como base a ciência positivista com grande influência da Ilustração e é extremamente pretensioso ao transformar a economia em ciência, apesar de que se tenha que considerar de que, nesse então, a sociologia estava engatinhando e a certeza científica e o progressismo linear do tempo estavam incrustados nas mentes como se fossem uma crença. O romanticismo, ao tentar questionar esta corrente, dificulta ainda mais as coisas pois cai nas redes do voluntarismo. Por outra parte a hipótese de Nietzsche sobre a inteligência emocional que se move em um círculo vicioso e relativista não foi desenvolvida. É dentro de tal confusão mental o liberalismo age sem restrições. O capitalismo, ao converter a ciência física, a química, a matemática e a biologia em filosofía, ou melhor dizendo, em religião por meio do positivismo, faz o mesmo com a realidade social por meio do liberalismo. Já havia ganhado a batalha econômica, mas agora, também, obtêm o triunfo ideológico que anuncia a globalidade do sistema no século XIX. Ampliaremos estas críticas e interpretações. Em seus progressos mentais as comunidades sempre buscaram e desenvolveram os objetivos materiais que necessitavam, sendo eles a comida, o refúgio, a reprodução e a segurança de suas preocupações prioritárias. As primeiras comunidades procuravam suprir estas necessidades básicas conformando-se com aquilo que encontravam, vivendo nas cavernas, protegendo-se dentro dos bosques e dando prioridade às mães férteis. Gradualmente entra em cena a caça, que passa a responder tanto às necessidades de proteção como as de alimento, com a carne, desenvolvendo, assim, esta cultura. Porém, pode-se apreciar que, em uma determinada etapa da socialização aparecem as tensões entre a mulher, dedicada à coleta, e o homem, caçador, produzindo desta relação mudanças e evoluções culturais. Em base ao desenvolvimento que ambas partes vivenciam de forma separada gera-se uma acumulação material conveniente para a divisão da cultura do “varão-leão” e da “mulher-rebanho” que, por sua vez, fundamenta a primeira proliferação de concepções econômicas. A cultura da mulher-mãe chega ao seu ápice no período neolítico. Após a última era glacial, a partir do ano 15000 a.C. a existência de uma grande variedade de espécies vegetais e animais, sobretudo aos redores do sistema Taurus-Zagros, cria-se a ficção de viver no paraíso. A cultura desta época, como eixo principal do desenvolvimento social que continua na atualidade, dá um passo em direção da globalização e, também, estabelece diferenças sobretudo com a história escrita e a civilização. Também são produto desta época os desenvolvimentos dos diferentes grupos linguísticos que chegaram até a atualidade. O único relevante que podemos dizer desta época, em relação ao capitalismo, é que a cultura da caça deu, gradualmente, a hegemonia ao homem, enquanto que a mulher foi a protagonista do período neolítico que chegou até o ano 10000 a.C. O fato de que as pessoas saíssem das cavernas e começassem a viver em cabanas e tendas próximas, assim como começassem a selecionar sementes como resultado da coleta e acumularam cultivos, resultará na revolução agrícola e rural. Os dados existentes atualmente obtidos das escavações arqueológicas demonstram que esta cultura se desenvolveu em toda a Alta Mesopotâmia e, sobretudo, nas fronteiras entre o Taurus-Zagros, em lugares como Bradostian, Garzán, Amanos, nos vales internos do Taurus Central, Nevali Çori y Çemi Hallan, onde acumulam-se, de forma limitada, os excedentes. A economia poderia ter-se fundamentado neste tipo de acumulação inicial que não era um objetivo em si mesma. Como se sabe a palavra grega “eco-nomos” significa “lei da casa-família” e, por tanto, a economia surge com as primeiras famílias sedentárias dedicadas à agricultura ao redor da mulher e do armazenamento de produtos alimentícios, sobretudo aqueles que se conservam melhor. Mas, esta acumulação não é destinada ao comércio ou ao mercado, mas a família. Esta deveria ser a verdadeira economia humana. Esta economia não corre o risco de que a acumulação fosse uma ameaça porque desenvolveu a cultura de oferta (presente) que é uma importante forma econômica que é compatível com o ritmo do desenvolvimento humano. O refrão popular “quem muito têm torna-se ganancioso” provavelmente é uma herança desta época. Também pode ser que nesta época inicia-se a cultura dos sacrifícios e do sagrado. O conceito de Deus, na realidade, seria a primeira expressão de respeito das comunidades à sua própria identidade frente ao desenvolvimento da fertilidade e o agradecimento que esta gera. O fato de identificar-se a si mesmo, da exaltação, de rezar, de adorar e de ter um desenvolvimento mental progressivo fundamenta-se a evolução das comunidades e, por tanto, está profundamente relacionado com a revolução agrícola. Isto é confirmado pelos importantes descobrimentos arqueológicos, como ocorre com as estátuas das mulheres que representavam o conceito de “deusa-mãe” ou da “mãe-sagrada (28)”. Os problemas surgirão depois. Enquanto que, por meio dos presentes (oferta) pode-se livrar-se dos excedentes acumulados, que aumentam dada a maior experiência e desenvolvimento mental, o homem caçador, mais esperto, decide introduzir em sua cultura o comércio de tal excedente como uma atividade complementária. O comércio entra em cena quando a acumulação de diferentes produtos aparece em diversas regiões. O fato de que estes excedentes supram melhor as necessidades mútuas faz com que os comerciantes e o comércio passe a ser uma profissão, legitimando esta segunda grande divisão do trabalho social; não sem riscos eis que isto supõe o aprofundamento da divisão do trabalho, que gera uma vida e produtividade mais abundante. A atividade comercial será realmente significativa quando, por um lado, abundam os produtos alimentícios e têxteis e, por outro, os minerais. A história mostra que o comércio se ampliou-se a partir do ano 4000 a.C vinculado ao desenvolvimento da civilização ao redor da cidade de Uruk (entre os anos de 4000 e 3000 a.C.), ou seja, ao redor da primeira cidade-estado da Alta Mesopotâmia. Abre-se a primeira porta ao colonialismo por meio da formação de uma colonização comercial que ia desde Ilam, no sudeste do Irã, até as atuais regiões de Elazig e Malatya. Anteriormente já era possível notar mostras de colonialismo em El-Ubaid (5000 - 4000 a.C.), uma cultura patriarcal soberana prévia ao Estado e a Uruk. Comércio e colonização estão amalgamados um ao outro. Minerais e madeira trocam-se por tigelas, pratos, recipientes e tecidos; com o comercio e os comerciantes forma-se o mercado. Os antigos lugares de oferta de sacrifícios e presentes vão se tornando mercados, pode-se chamar de capitalista-primitivo ao comerciante que chega a ter uma espécie de privilégio ao fixar o preço-primitivo aos produtos das diferentes regiões e que, por isto, consegue uma acumulação de mercadorias que ninguém havia conseguido até então. Neste ponto creio necessário repensar o tratamento de Marx sobre a teoria do valor-trabalho (29). O intercâmbio comercial pela primeira vez desenvolve um processo de mercantilização; mas ainda não passou-se da economia da oferta ao valor de troca; o essencial para a sociedade continua sendo o valor de uso dos bens, o seja, a capacidade que tem certo bem para suprir uma determinada necessidade, isto é o essencial para o ser humano. Por outro lado, o valor de troca é um conceito extremamente questionável e, por tanto, defini-lo corretamente é de fundamental importância. É muito discutível que a força de trabalho seja o fundamento do valor de troca, inclusive nas análises de Marx a esse respeito (30), porque o valor de troca tem sempre um aspecto especulativo, independentemente de que seja definido pelo trabalho, seja concreto ou abstrato. Suponhamos, por exemplo, que um dos primeiros comerciantes de Uruk desejasse trocar uma quantidade de minerais por vasilhas e tigelas em uma colônia às margens do Eufrates. Quem fixaria primeiro o valor de troca? Pode-se dizer que: “Em primeiro lugar, o grau da necessidade mútua e, em seguida, a iniciativa do comerciante”, mas, se existe uma grande demanda o comerciante poderia colocar o preço que quisesse. Por exemplo, ao invés de dois por um, quatro por um. Nada poderia impedi-lo, a não ser sua consciência. Então, qual é o papel do trabalho nessa relação? Não descarto completamente, neste caso, o fator da força de trabalho, mas defendo que não é o fator determinante e isto pode ser observado em todas as trocas de mercadoria da história. É certo que, dentro da livre competição quanto ao intercâmbio de mercadorias em algumas ocasiões pode-se chegar a uma troca por meio de valores de força de trabalho que, em algum ponto, se igualam; contudo, esta é uma troca de valor-trabalho que poderá ser válido muito mais a nível teórico, mas o dominante na prática é a especulação. Também em certos casos se produz um excesso de acumulação de mercadorias; então o valor da mercadoria baixa a menos de zero; no caso em que seja necessária força de trabalho complementária para liquidar com as mercadorias, eis que a força de trabalho não é um critério básico determinando, considerando que não poderíamos sustentar que o valor da força de trabalho desaparecerá com a desaparição da mercadoria. Não obstante é igualmente determinante a força do comerciante que tem a capacidade de criar escassez ou excedentes. De fato as mercadorias se produzem com outras mercadorias que, por sua vez, são o resultado da acumulação de milhares de trabalhadores anônimos ao longo da história. Como poderia-se pagar o preço que merecem os proprietários desse trabalho atemporal? E se ademais disso somássemos a criatividade dos artesãos e, inclusive, as atividades sociais necessárias para este trabalho, veremos que não é possível colocar um preço ao trabalho vivo. Aqui fica em evidência a falácia da economia política inglesa. Como se sabe nos primeiros países onde triunfou o capitalismo como sistema foram a Holanda e a Inglaterra mas, para legitimá-lo era necessário ter argumentos teóricos; sobretudo para que se possa encobrir o fenômeno da ganância especulativa é muito importante que exista uma teoria aceitável. E, do mesmo modo como ocorreu com as religiões comerciais em Uruk, a nova versão das narrativas mitológicas correspondeu aos sábios da economia política, aos criadores da nova religião do capitalismo. O que gradualmente é criado não é economia política, mas uma nova religião com seu próprio livro sagrado e suas seitas que se derivam, como ocorre com cada religião. A economia política é a teoria mais falsificadora e depredadora da inteligência ficcional, criada para encobrir o caráter especulativo do capitalismo, que não é outra coisa do que fazer uso dos desajustes regionais e acumular mercadorias para manobrar os preços, superando amplamente a história dos “quarenta ladrões”. A teoria do valor-trabalho (31) forma parte de uma caçada e eu adoraria saber como esta ganhou forma. Estou convencido de que o primeiro motivo foi ao entreter os trabalhadores. Até uma pessoa como Karl Marx não pode evitar participar nesta caçada colocando sebo na isca (32). Me dói profundamente realizar esta crítica, mas apresentar as nossas dúvidas é mínimo que devemos fazer em respeito à ciência. Detalharemos algo a mais respeito destes assuntos. Encontramo-nos frente ao segundo grande salto do comércio na história, protagonizado pelas colônias assírias a partir do ano 2000 a.C. Nenhum despotismo ampliou tanto sua civilização a partir do comércio e suas colônias como ocorreu em Ansur (mais adiante tratarei da vinculação do capitalismo com o poder). Foi a primeira potência em fundar colônias e criar um sofisticado sistema a nível global de comércio (dentro do que considera-se globalidade nesta época), entre os anos de 2000 e 600 a.C. colocando em segundo plano aos comerciantes fenícios, em que pese a sua grande experiência no comércio e na colonização, e em que se apoiavam na civilização egípcia. Ambas forças, ao igual que a Inglaterra, Holanda e Portugal, apropriaram-se de grande quantidade de valores na história através do comércio e das tiranias mais cruéis. Se investigamos o processo de enriquecimento da Assíria e Fenícia, onde fundiram-se o comércio com a tiranía, verá-se-à melhor como os colonialistas europeus - Espanha, Portugal, Holanda, Inglaterra, França, Bélgica, etc.- seguiram este caminho. Os assírios sentiam orgulho de construir fortalezas e muralhas com as cabeças decapitadas de seus inimigos. Esta cultura e ética embasadas na usurpação ainda não deixam em paz ao Líbano e o Iraque, países que sofrem pelas guerras mais horrorosas. Não foi em vão que a República romana arrasou com a colônia fenícia de Cartago e converteu-a em um páramo, da mesma forma que os medos reduziram Nínive a escombros no ano 612 a.C. Deve-se ter cuidado com as civilizações comerciais. Uma das principais razões para a criação dos Estados e do desencadeamento das guerras na história tem sido dar segurança para os comerciantes e suas colônias, melhor dizendo, proteger seus interesses. É sabido que o principal motivo das atuais guerras no Oriente Médio é, no fundo, o comércio petrolífero e resulta lamentável que, havendo-se iniciado em Uruk - origem do nome do Iraque - as primeiras guerras comerciais continue ali a mais cruel de todas. Podem-se dar muitos exemplos. Quando o centro da civilização mudava-se à Europa e delineava-se o surgimento do capitalismo, novamente o comércio tornou-se a cabeça. A civilização comercial e o comércio procedente do Oriente Médio experimentam um novo impulso com o Islã na Idade Média. A própria Jadiya e Maomé, seu empregado e, depois, esposo, cimentam esta civilização comercial a partir de Meca e Medina ao competir, também, usando a força com os comerciantes e usurários de origem assíria e judaica. Sob o manto religioso do Islã as antigas cidades do Oriente Médio vivem o ressurgimento comercial. A derrota dos bizantinos e sassânidas permite criar uma grande rede comercial das cidades, em especial Aleppo, Bagdá, Cairo e Damasco. Trata-se de uma rede comercial globalizada que chega até a China, o Oceano Atlântico, Indonésia e o interior da África, formando-se um extenso mercado de dinheiro e mercadorias acumulando grande quantidade de riqueza nas mãos dos judeus, armênios e assírios. A Europa encontra-se fundada nesta herança. A história é testemunha de que a cultura comercial, que ganhou um novo impulso com os comerciantes muçulmanos do Oriente Médio, migrou para a Europa de mãos dadas com as cidades italianas de Gênova e Florença desde o século XIII até o XVI sendo a base do seu enriquecimento (33) o comércio e as finanças. Assim, triunfam por primeira vez pequenos focos de capitalismo urbano, tanto conceitualmente quanto na prática e, aqui, desenvolve um papel essencial a pirataria e o monopólio de preços entre as costas oriental e ocidental do Mediterrâneo. Paralelamente consolida-se a especulação (34) sob a sombra da tirania. Estamos no amanhecer da civilização capitalista; o comércio cria o capital; o capital, a cidade; a cidade, o mercado; e o mercado, a especulação. Também ocorreu na era clássica de Atenas e Roma, entre os anos 500 a.C e o 500 d.C, apesar de que o capital não triunfou dado que a agricultura tinha uma grande peso (35) e que saíram derrotadas da guerra contra a religião. Muito pelo contrário, a bem-sucedida experiência capitalista das cidades italianas, entre os anos de 1300 e 1600 não demorou muito em se entender ao noroeste e norte da Europa (a Espanha já havia sido conquistada anteriormente) e, a partir do século XVI, o comércio e os comerciantes ultrapassaram pela primeira vez os limites das cidades para agir em nível de países. Neste momento já encontra-se formado um mercado de nível mundial. África e América encontram-se sob a hegemonia colonial e uma vez fora do jogo do Império Otomano, alcançou-se a Índia e a China por meio do Oceano Atlântico e a circunavegação da África. A Europa sofreu uma intensa urbanização; por primeira vez as cidades prevaleciam sobre a agricultura e os reinos feudais se transformaram em Estados monárquicos modernos. Por outro lado os otomanos, que eram o último império islâmico, foram sucessivamente derrotados. O Renascimento italiano, iniciado no século XIV propagou-se por toda a Europa; a Reforma religiosa triunfou nos países do norte fechando o ciclo das guerras religiosas. Mas, o fato mais importante foi a transferência à Europa de todos os valores culturais e civilizações do Islã, China, Índia e, inclusive, a África e América produzindo o nascimento dos Estados modernos e das nações. O capitalismo, em sua marcha triunfal, mantém-se na linha deste tipo de história, cultura, acumulação comercial, civilização, poder político e integridade do mundo comercializado. Seria possível o surgimento do capitalismo sem estas prévias condições? E, além de que se fosse ou não possível, poderia-se pensar por acaso na existência do capital? Assim como a civilização deu seu primeiro passo com a urbanização, as classes sociais e a estatização, começando em Uruk e na Baixa Mesopotâmia e, continuou com o comércio e a urbanização de Fenícia e Jônia, depois, seu terceiro passo, com o triunfo da economia capitalista que se ampliou a nível mundial tomando forma por cima do mercado e em contra deste, a partir do grande comércio e urbanização da Holanda, Itália e Inglaterra, que contaram com condições ideais para seu desenvolvimento. Esta é a realidade que se vive hoje sob a liderança dos EUA. Quando Fernand Braudel insiste em que “a economia capitalista é a forma e economia contrária ao mercado e fundamentada na regulação de preços por monopólios especuladores no marco do grande comércio” se adequa melhor a realidade que o próprio Marx. Neste ambiente de progresso social, a chegada do capitalismo ao poder reflete-se no espelho da história; se produz um desenvolvimento ilimitado do mercado, um domínio do urbano sobre o rural, a religião e a ética ficam em segundo plano, aparece a economia do saque, cuidadosa e ideologicamente enfeitada para a confiscação das mercadorias acumuladas. Trata-se de uma nova forma de confiscação na qual os preços marcados pela oferta e pela demanda, em que pese ser uma grande avanço em comparação com épocas anteriores, permitem uma grande capacidade de manipulação. Frente às antigas práticas de usura y câmbio, desenvolvem-se muito bem os bancos, os cheques, o dinheiro em espécie, o crédito, a contabilidade e a criação de empresas, ou seja, a espinha dorsal da economia moderna. O que falta é uma explicação científica; foi o que tentaram os autores da economia política inglesa (36) na mãe-pátria do capitalismo e, também, os seus adversários socialistas, começando por Karl Marx, quem, paradoxalmente, terminaram sendo transformados em seus partidários. A ordem de serviço chamada de economia capitalista coloniza e escraviza territórios e sociedades pelo mundo todo, subordina com o endividamento, que é uma forma de usurpação a todos os poderes e Estados, gera as guerras mais sanguinárias e manipula todos os organismos sociais para consolidar sua hegemonia. Ao meu ver nem Karl Marx nem seus seguidores nem certas correntes do pensamento constituem uma ciência quando proclamam como “revolucionária” esta hegemonia capitalista frente à nova sociedade. O capital é o livro mais defeituoso escrito contra o capital e, por tanto, possui o maior risco de ser interpretado de forma equivocada. Não estou acusando Marx, somente indico que este não desenvolveu bem as questões da história, do Estado, da revolução e da democracia. Outros intelectuais europeus que presumem-se muito “cientificistas” e que embasaram seus estudos e pesquisas em O Capital, em nome dos “trabalhadores”, por mais que quisessem, não desenvolveram nenhuma ciência nem ideologia realmente anticapitalista. O liberalismo percebeu isso e fez uso destas deficiências, como ocorreu ao qualificar como “revolucionário” o nascimento do capitalismo em suas análises sobre o capital. De fato ganhou a luta de classes, pela qual travaram-se tantos combates, assimilado, primeiro, a social-democracia alemã e, depois, ao socialismo real, incluindo Rússia e China e, por último, aos movimentos de libertação nacionais graças à força da ideologia modernista, o Estado-nação e o industrialismo. Estas três correntes de pensamento (marxismo, social-democracia e movimentos de libertação nacionais) sofreram uma clara derrota frente ao liberalismo e, lamentavelmente, ninguém fez, ainda, uma autocrítica à respeito. Há um ditado que diz: “a ciência, cedo ou tarde, faz valer as suas conclusões.” Se as análises destes intelectuais sobre o capitalismo, que é uma guerra aberta contra a sociedade e sua história e, principalmente, contra a classe trabalhadora, realmente houvessem tido um caráter científico, não haviam sido derrotados ante o sistema ao qual se opunham e, ainda pior, seu legado não havia sido desperdiçado tão facilmente. Vou definir de forma mais clara a denominada “economia capitalista” de acordo com seu funcionamento, porém darei a este debate sua verdadeira dimensão em Sociologia da Liberdade. Tampouco creio ser necessário dedicarmo-nos a explicar os principais conceitos econômicos, como excedente, mais-valia, valor-trabalho, salário, lucro, preço, monopólio, mercado ou dinheiro, que são usados frequentemente respeito a acumulação do capital. Continuarei a ocupar-me dos fatores que merecem ser explicados de acordo com minha perspectiva ética, deixando de lado estes assuntos mais simples sobre os quais existem muitos estudos que fazem referência a eles na medida em que seja necessário. Contrapor conceitualmente as ideias de lucro-salário no plano econômico ou burguês-proletário no plano social são os primeiros passos para cientificar um sistema de modo positivista, o qual assimila toda a acumulação histórica de uma humanidade despedaçada pelo capitalismo com os métodos mais cruéis e predatórios que acabam por jogar o planeta no genocídio e no horror nuclear. Por sua parte, sustentar como se se trata-se de uma verdade científica que o proletariado cria por si só valores com seu trabalho e que o capitalista - uma espécie de amo do proletariado - posteriormente arranca a equivalência de seu dinheiro e dos meios de produção destes valores em forma de lucro é o fundamento da concepção economicista, do que pode-se denominar reducionismo econômico. É problemático pensar na definição de valor às margens da história, da sociedade e do poder político. A partir deste ponto de vista nem sequer se endeusássemos o trabalhador poderiam-se formar valores com esta concepção. O caráter histórico-social dos valores econômicos está suficientemente claro. Que no princípio fosse a troca algo depreciado e que o excedente fosse regulado por meio de presentes/ofertas deve-se ao sentido sagrado que se dava ao valor. Nenhum agricultor diz hoje em dia “eu produzi, mas “lavro as terras de meus antepassados e vivo delas”, inclusive inclui um “graças a Deus”, expondo, assim, de forma simples, mas significativa que a suposta ciência, qual é a origem do trabalho. Como valorizar o trabalho de uma mãe que leva dentro de seu ventre durante nove meses ao futuro proletário e que o cuida com grande esforço até que se converte em mão-de-obra? Como valorizar a propriedade das ferramentas de produção que são o resultado de milhares de anos e que foram esgotadas pelo capitalismo? Não esqueçamos que nenhuma ferramenta vale seu preço de mercado; inclusive a invenção e um determinado produto técnico em uma fábrica é fruto da experiência e criatividade de milhares de pessoas que tornaram possível essa descoberta. Como valorá-la? A quem deveríamos pagar por isso? Será possível não levar em consideração sua projeção social desperdiçando tal ética? Por acaso seria justo compartilhar estes valores histórico-sociais somente entre duas pessoas? Ademais, estas duas pessoas pessoas possuem famílias e entornos sociais. Por acaso, estas pessoas não têm direitos sobre estas duas pessoas quando tem sido protegidas, vestidas por suas famílias e pelo seu entorno social? Poderíamos continuar fazendo este tipo de agudas perguntas mas são insuficientes para mostrar a problemática que é a relação salário-lucro. Agora vamos fazer referência aos burgueses e proletários em tanto que detentores de ganâncias e salários, respectivamente. Até que ponto corresponde a realidade que, quando surgiram estas classes assumissem uma função revolucionária e engendram uma nova que substituísse a anterior? Na história não há nada que equivalesse a este tipo de aliança. Por outro lado, os exemplos que confirmam que estes tenham se enfrentado com choques radicais, dada a contradição intrínseca entre eles, são tão escassos que não poderiam ser determinantes e os que existem são a continuação de conflitos antigos. O que fica manifestado e comprovado de forma concreta que o escravo era como uma extremidade do corpo do faraó e que a relação do trabalhador respeito ao burguês é semelhante. Tampouco existe na história ação alguma dos escravos contra seus amos que tenham triunfado; a rebelião de Espártaco, que é comumente usada como exemplo, foi, definitivamente, a rebelião de um rebelde que queria converter-se em amo. Com certeza não haviam outras aspirações. Não esqueçamos que o patrão e o trabalhador são a herança de milhares de anos de relação amo-escravo e que ambos estão unidos por mil e um laços e que, salvo exceções, não tem havido trabalhadores que levassem adiante sublevações determinantes ou que tenham conseguido esmagar seus patrões. No maior dos casos, as relações entre ambos fundamentam-se na fidelidade. As chamadas insurreições operárias na realidade foram protagonizadas por semi-campesinos e por aqueles que se opunham a perder seus trabalhos, assim como, também, estavam relacionadas com acontecimentos sociais mais gerais. O que se reflete na relação patrão-trabalhador são estas influências. O importante não é que o trabalhador se resista a ser um proletário, que lute contra o desemprego tanto quanto o status de trabalhador porque esta luta seria socialmente mais significativa e ética. Não deve-se exaltar aos escravos, aos servos, aos trabalhadores oprimidos… Ao contrário, devem-se exaltar aquelas ações, relações e situações que não impliquem a escravidão, servidão e dependência laboral. Reconhecer e definir aos amos e, logo, incitar aos seus servos contra eles é uma tendência comum de todos os oportunismos e deste tipo de mentalidades são as que frustraram a luta pelos direitos e pelo trabalho ao longo da história. Resumidamente, com tais ingênuas premissas “científicas” não é possível elaborar uma sociologia significativa sem desenvolver uma luta social de sucesso. Não estamos negando os conceitos de trabalho, valor, lucro e classe… mas consideramos incorreta a forma com a qual tem sido usada para construir ciência, que se tem construído uma sociologia errônea. O lugar do capitalismo na vida econômica da sociedade situa-se nos níveis mais elevados. Inicialmente fundamentava-se na acumulação de capital e nos precioso monopolistas dos grandes comerciantes sobre o mercado. O capital, por sua parte, era resultado do constante incremento do valor monetário, obtendo ou roubando grandes quantias de dinheiro comercializado, sobretudo nos mercados mais distantes com grandes diferenças de preços. O crescimento financeiro graças aos interesses, o Iltizam (37) e a usura nos empréstimos ao Estado é a segunda via de acumulação, enquanto que a gestão da mineração, os períodos de escassez e as guerras são igualmente épocas nas quais aproveitam-se para acumular fortunas. Por sua parte e, sempre que seja rentável, também intervêm na agricultura, na indústria e no transporte, por mais que, durante a revolução industrial, foram as fábricas, sobretudo, o setor básico da acumulação de lucros. Em ambas as épocas, os capitalistas, jogando com a oferta e a demanda, tentaram regular tanto a produção como o consumo, aumentando consideravelmente seus benefícios. O grande comércio e a indústria são setores de grandes lucros no processo inicial de maturação do capitalismo, enquanto que, na atualidade, domina o setor financeiro. O dinheiro, os cheques, os bancos, o crédito, em tanto que principais instrumentos financeiros, aceleram a economia capitalista, simplificam, intensificam, alargam e tornam mais imediato o processo de lucro. Desta forma se criam grandes bolhas especulativas e taxas de lucro que vão unidas aos episódios das inseparáveis crises desta economia. A redução dos salários, o aumento do desemprego e a deslocação das empresas (investimentos estrangeiros direitos) à países onde a mão-de-obra é barata são outros métodos para aumentar a rentabilidade. Em última instância, esta economia é uma economia de saque que têm suas origens na antiga cultura da caça e do comércio que desenvolveu-se por meio da manipulação de preços, debilitando o controle social, desgastando a ética e a religião, subordinando o poder a si mesmo por meio do endividamento e estabelecendo um monopólio sobre o mercado. As crises, a bancarrota e a podridão que provocam são suas companheiras de jornada desde seu nascimento, desde que abriu-mão da indústria para apropriar-se da renda, embasando-se em uma estrutura de produção e consumo determinadas pela taxa de lucro, tornando cada vez mais insuportável a estrutura social e o meio-ambiente natural. Não cabe a menor dúvida que o capitalismo não é toda a economia. Nem o comércio, nem a agricultura, nem a indústria, nem tampouco a circulação de capital, a tecnologia ou os mercados foram criados pelo capitalismo; pelo contrário, tratam-se de instituições sociais e econômicas básicas das quais ele apropriou-se, saqueando-as, abusando delas e amalgamando-as com a própria política capitalista, com sua história e sua civilização. Desta forma quero demonstrar que o economicismo é uma tendência de pensamento e uma compreensão que deforma, em grande medida, a realidade relativa à definição da economia capitalista. Estou convencido de haver estabelecido, em linhas gerais, uma definição correta com base nestas críticas, interpretando-as junto aos seus vínculos com a história, a sociedade, a política, a civilização e a cultura. NOTAS DE RODAPÉ: 22. Fernand Braudel é um dos primeiros historiadores em reconhecer o papel dos fatores econômicos de grande envergadura na conformação da história. 23. Tanto a Companhia das Índias Orientais Britânica como a Holandesa, por exemplo, foram companhias criadas pelo Estado às quais lhes foram outorgados poderes legislativos e militares. 24. Um exemplo disto seria o célebre especulador e comerciante Isaac Le Maire, famoso por manipular os preços das ações da Companhia das Índias Orientais Holandesa para seu próprio benefício. 25. Trecho de uma canção chamada Güzelligin On Para Etmez de Asik Veyselm, um dos mais importantes representantes da tradição musical ashik da Anatólia no século XX. 26. Homo homini lupus; uma variação do provérbio utilizado pela primeira vez por Plautus na obra Asinaria que Thomas Hobbes logo depois modificou em sua obra De Cive. 27. A sociologia ocidental nasceu quando Augusto Comte (1798 - 1857), pai da doutrina do positivismo, argumentou que, do mesmo modo como o mundo físico operava de acordo com leis absolutas, também ocorre o mesmo com a sociedade (1848, Uma visão geral do Positivismo). Destacava que todas as sociedades passavam por três fases em sua evolução social, segundo a “lei dos três estados”. O imensamente popular e influente sociólogo Herbert Spencer (1820 - 1913) dizia que a evolução, que se desenvolvia por meio da seleção natural e da “sobrevivência do mais apto” afetava tanto aos fenômenos biológicos quanto aos sociais. Igual que Comte, Spencer argumentava que todas as sociedades progressavam no tempo e em etapas; este progresso se dava por meio da competição. Influenciado por Spencer e por Darwin, Lewis H. Morgan (1818 - 1881) postulou três etapas de desenvolvimento para todas as sociedades, sendo progresso tecnológico a força por trás do progresso social. A significativa influência de Morgan sobre Marx e Engels pode ser observada em sua teoria da evolução sociocultural em que as contradições internas de uma sociedade criam uma série de etapas progressivas que chegariam paulatinamente a uma sociedade socialista. 28. Ver o exemplo de James Mellart (1967): Catal Huyuk: A neolithic Town in Anatolia. Também, para uma interpretação diferente dos descobrimentos arqueológicos achados em Catal Huyuk ver os trabalhos de Hodder (2005). 29. Marx em sua monumental obra “O Capital” constata que: “...a magnitude do valor de qualquer artigo é a quantidade de trabalho socialmente necessário, o do trabalho-tempo socialmente necessário para sua produção” (MARX, p. 29). Disponível online em: . 30. Dino Felluga (2011) explica o conceito de Marx de valor de troca assim: ”O valor de troca deve ser sempre distinguido do valor de uso porque a relação de intercâmbio de mercadorias está caracterizada, precisamente, pela abstração de seus valores de uso”. No capital, o dinheiro toma a forma dessa equivalência; não obstante, o dinheiro, de fato, esconde a equivalência real deste intercâmbio: o trabalho. Quanto mais trabalho é necessário para produzir um produto, maior será o seu valor. Marx, por tanto, conclui que “Em tanto que valores de intercâmbio, todas as mercadorias são meramente quantidades definidas de trabalho-tempo congelado”. Dino Felluga (2011): “''Terms used by marxism” An Introdutory Guide to Critical Theory''. Publicado online em ; acesso em 4 de julho de 2013. As referências das páginas de Karl Marx são de O Capital: A critique of political economy, Vol. 1. 31. David Ricardo, por exemplo, em 1817, iniciava seu livro sobre economia, On the Principles of Political Economy and Taxation, desta forma: “O valor de uma mercadoria, ou a quantidade de qualquer outra pela qual possa ser intercambiada, depende da quantidade de trabalho relativa que seja necessária para sua produção e, não da maior ou menor compensação que seja paga por este trabalho”. 32. De acordo com Engels “Em tanto que o socialismo moderno, sem importar a tendência, parte da economia política burguesa, quase sem exceção faz uso da teoria do valor ricardiana”. Citado em Kevin A. Carson (2004): Estudios en Economía Política Mutualista. Disponível online em: , acesso em 4 de julho de 2013. 33. Em seu artigo online “The Sack of Constantinople - The fourth Crusade”, Nazeer Ahmed opina que os saques e pilhagens de Constantinopla em 1204 desempenharam um importante papel no enriquecimento das cidades-estado italianas e que, de fato, também em um novo interesse do Ocidente no comércio: “O ouro e a prata que foram transportadas para fora da antiga capital bizantina permitiu um momento de oportunidade para a prosperidade das cidades-estado italianas de Veneza, Gênova e Florença. Italia foi lançada ao Renascimento que alcançou seu ápice nos séculos XV e XVI. A Europa foi transformada. Depois de 1204 a energia da Europa encontrou sua expressão principalmente através da economia, o comércio e seu próprio interesse”. Publicado online em The Encyclopedia of Islamic History em Acesso em 5 de julho de 2013. 34. As empresas comerciais especulativas na Idade Média são levadas adiante por comerciantes individuais que operam em grupos familiares ou em associações, mas atuando essencialmente de forma individual. Algumas como a família Polo são completamente independentes. Outras comprometem-se voluntariamente em grêmios, como a Liga Hanseática, e aceitam algumas regulações do comércio em troca de apoio de alguma organização poderosa. Disponível em: 35. Para uma extensa explicação da economia na Grécia Antiga ver o artigo de Darel Tai Engen publicado na Economic History Association disponível online em: 36. Por exemplo Adam Smith (1723 - 1790), David Ricardo (1772-1823) ou John Stuart Mill (1806-1873). 37. Forma de impostos sobre a agricultura que apareceu no século XV no Império Otomano. O Iltizam era vendido pelo governo aos ricos notáveis que, logo, cobravam até cinco vezes o valor do dinheiro que haviam pago por meio de impostos aos campesinos e da produção agrícola.